DBGT: Destruction and Salvation
by JokuKakarot
Summary: Part three of three: Mind Games, Time of my Life, Destruction and Salvation. The conclusion to Mind Games and Time of my Life. Goku is now back in his time, where Yoshimi must be stoped before he can create that future he just returned from. Goku, dead se
1. Chapter 1

**DBGT: Destruction And Salvation**

By: Jodi Lynn Barrett

© 2004 Original Author of Dragon Ball GT: Akira Toriyama

**G**oku shifted on the cold floor. He opened his eyes and his vision focused in the dark room. _Dark! Not again!_ Goku jumped to his feet. _No, I should have given Trunks more time to work on that thing! _The lights flashed on and Goku shaded his eyes from the intense white light.

"Goku!" A voice exclaimed.

Goku noticed the ringing in his ears. _This didn't happen before._ He couldn't recognize the voice due to the ringing. He pulled his hand away to see Bulma. _Good, at least she's still alive…_ Goku felt his legs weaken and give out as he crashed to the floor.

"Goku!" She yelled and ran to his side.

The ringing overwhelmed him. It threw all his senses out of whack. He couldn't even see anymore. His head began to pound. The ringing grew louder and louder. White-hot pain seared though his mind. Then it spread through his neck, shoulders, arms, and back like an acid in his blood stream. _Wh-what's going on?_ Goku's chest tightened and he began to gasp for air.

Bulma had been frantically searching for something on a tray that was in a large cabinet. She found it just as Goku started gasping for air. It was a small bottle of clear liquid. She snatched a syringe off the same tray and rushed back over to Goku. She stabbed the needle into the top of the bottle and filled the syringe about one third full then quickly withdrew it. She turned and poked Goku in the arm with the needle and injected him with the liquid. His body slowly eased then completely calmed. His breathing returned to normal, and he relaxed unconscious. Bulma sighed in relief.

Goku woke up in a bed in a familiar room. He sat up and looked around. His gaze stopped on Bulma.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked.

"A lot better than I was." Goku replied.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were time traveling. Judging by the shape your body was in when you got here. Goku, what happened?" Bulma asked.

"I was sent to the future, but I will tell you later, when everyone is here." Goku saw Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was scowling at Goku with his usual 'Vegeta Scowl'. Goku smiled when he saw Vegeta twenty years younger. His smile brightened when Vegeta's scowl turned into a glare. _Great, the same Vegeta I remember! I must be in the right time!_

"What are you smiling at you clown?" Vegeta yelled in spite.

_Yep, same Vegeta._ Goku thought.

"So you were time traveling? That explains a lot. When you are sent anywhere in time, there is a considerable amount of stress put on your body. If an already overstressed body travels from one point in time to another, the strain on that body can cause potentially dangerous side affects. And knowing you, your body was probably maxed out before you traveled, wasn't it?" Bulma accused.

"Uh…" Goku laughed nervously.

"Humph! Figures you would do something foolish like that Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

Before Goku could say anything to defend himself, an icy mist filled his mind. Goku shut his eyes and spoke in his mind. _"What do you want Yoshimi?"_

"_What do I want? What a most peculiar question. What I want is for you to suffer slowly. That is what I want."_ Yoshimi said in Goku's head.

"_Well then, give me a place, and I'll follow."_ Goku said.

"_I'm on my way there right now, just follow my energy. It shouldn't be hard to find."_

Goku felt a surge of energy from Yoshimi as he left his mind. Vegeta felt it too.

"He contacted you." Vegeta asked. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement that needed confirmed.

Goku nodded. He hopped out of bed and turned to Vegeta. "It's time to finish this fight." This time Vegeta nodded.

Goku and Vegeta arrived in that same deserted area as they fought before. Yoshimi smiled. His blue hair swayed in the gentle breeze.

"So Goku, you defeated me in the future did you? I want to see this new power level. This Super Saiyan 4. Show me." Yoshimi said as calmly as ever.

"How did you know?" Goku asked.

"It hasn't been that long Goku. I read minds, remember? I probed your memories when I spoke to you." He said tapping his head with two fingers. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Fine! Let's go!" Goku said powering up. He charged up a sufficient amount of energy to reach Super Saiyan Four, and stood still for a moment. Then he transformed. A blinding light engulfed his body, and faded slowly to reveal the transformed Saiyan.

"Feel that Goten?" Gohan asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, it's dad! He's back!"

"Sure is. And he is fighting. I also sense Yoshimi's power. We had better help, or at least cheer him on." Gohan said. He took off in the direction of the two energy levels, followed by Goten.

Goku had gone Super Saiyan Three. He looked down at the ground wide-eyed. _What's going on? I should be a Super Saiyan Four. Why didn't I transform? It must have something to do with what Bulma said. Ok, I'll have to fight him like this._

"Kakarot, what are you doing? Don't toy with him, get the job done!" Vegeta yelled.

Yoshimi smiled. "Just as I thought. You're no stronger than I had expected. Too bad, I wanted a good fight from you." He lunged forward and landed a roundhouse kick to Goku's temple, knocking him to his right knee.

Goku got quickly up and threw a barrage of punches to Yoshimi's face then teleported behind him, preparing to deliver a double-fisted blow to the base of his neck. Yoshimi turned quickly, crouched low, and punched Goku in the solar plexus as his arms were raised. Goku recoiled forward and used his position like a coiled spring. He jumped up hitting Yoshimi in the chin with his head, knocking him back and off balance. Then punched him as many times as he could in ten seconds and ended with a front ball kick to his knee, knocking his leg out from under him, and finally an instep kick right to his face.

When Yoshimi looked back up at Goku his nose was bloody and a stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "That was good. You had power and speed, but there is something you lack… The ability to beat me. I do have to say though, I haven't been hit that hard in a long time."

Goku stood strait with his arms at his sides, bent slightly at the elbows. "I've just begun to warm up."

Vegeta stepped next to Goku. He went Super Saiyan just as Super Saiyan Gohan and Goten landed next to them. Trunks landed next to his father and went Super Saiyan as well.

"So the proud warriors of the Saiyan race will all die here. Fitting, don't you think? You will die on a doomed planet, just as your ancestors did on Planet Vegeta. It is how the Saiyan race was meant to end. You two just managed to lengthen your stay in this dimension and pitifully attempted to rebuild your race. Goodbye!" Yoshimi flew strait for Goku, but vanished at the last second and took out Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in one swift motion. All three of them hit the ground. Yoshimi went after Vegeta next, and knocked him to the ground with one fell move. Finally Goku. He, again, went strait for him, but transported at the last second behind him. Goku had punched to block Yoshimi's attack, but since the attack never hit a target, he was left off guard. Yoshimi appeared behind him and kicked at Goku's side. Goku pulled the same move and transported behind Yoshimi. He, quickly as he could, attacked with as many moves as he could. Punching, kicking, and blasting energy attacks at Yoshimi until a dust cloud entirely surrounded Yoshimi's body.

Goku started panting hard, and his vision blurred. He heard a slight ringing in his ears. His legs grew weak and shaky. _Not again! _ He fell out of Super Saiyan Three and collapsed to his knees. Everything around him was spinning and distorting out of view. The ringing, once again overwhelmed him. And he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku awoke in the same familiar room. He sat up and looked at Bulma, who looked disappointedly at Goku. He noticed that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were also here this time. Vegeta stood against the wall behind them, scowling.

"You should have let me finish earlier. I was going to say that the effects could last for several days. I have a serum that can negate the effects for a short time, but you have to take it after each dose wears off. For now, I only have it in an injection form, but I have been working on making it ingestible." Bulma said.

"W-What? A-An injection? No way! You are not going to give me a shot! Uh-uh! Not with a needle!" Goku said quickly backing off the bed and into the wall behind him.

"Don't worry Goku. I already gave you the shot. It should stay in effect for another hour or so." Bulma said calmly.

"You WHAT? You gave me a shot?" Goku darted under the bed. All you could see was his tail.

Vegeta snorted and walked over to the bed. He bent down, grabbed Goku's tail, and pulled him out from under the bed. He was holding Goku upside down by the tail as Goku was squirming to get free. The three foot tall Saiyan struggled against the five foot tall Saiyan until Vegeta let go unexpectedly. Goku crashed to the floor on his head.

"Ow!" Goku rubbed his head.

"Father!" Trunks scolded and walked over to Goku. He looked at Goku who had a tear in his eye and a bump on his head.

Goku rubbed the bump away and looked back at Bulma. "So I have to defeat him in an hour? That's not much time."

Chi Chi rushed into the room. "No Goku, you will do no fighting! You are going to sit here and recover! Let Vegeta take this guy! I'm sure he can handle it!" She yelled angrily.

"Woman, you see here, I-!" Vegeta began equally as angry.

"My name is not Woman, it's Chi Chi! C-H-I C-H-I, got it! And don't you ever take that tone with me! I don't care if you are the Prince of Saiyans, you don't rule Earth so just get over it!" She yelled.

All five Saiyans in the room cowered before Goku's wife, and Bulma smiled and gave Chi Chi the thumbs up sign.

Chi Chi turned to Goku. "Now get back in bed!"

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but I can't. I really have to defeat this guy. He is really dangerous." Goku said. His two sons and Trunks looked at him admiring his ability to stand up to her.

"No excuses!" She yelled back.

"Goku, maybe you should just do what she says." Trunks suggested.

"At least someone around here has some common sense. You raised a smart boy Bulma." Chi Chi said proudly.

"At least until you regain your strength and my mother has that serum ready."

Goku sat on the bed. "Ok, I guess I do need to rest a bit."

"So Goku… What happened in my mother's lab?" Trunks asked.

"All right, you're all here. I'll tell you." Goku said.

Yoshimi was walking down the long dark hallway. As he passed Tournga's big room and halted for a moment. _So Goku, you were inadvertently transported into the future, and you defeated me? I become a Tyrant over the Earth? This could get interesting. We'll have to see who wins this time._

"Yoshimi, Lord Tournga wants to see you, sir." A man said approaching Yoshimi.

"Is that so?" Yoshimi said blasting the man in the chest absentmindedly, as if he were being rewarded for his message.

Yoshimi walked toward the big doors, they slid open, and he walked in. He stood before Tournga with out showing any respect to the big man in the shadow.

The big man's voice boomed through the air carefully. "Yoshimi, I think you should take a break form this fighting. Lay off for a while. I will send an assassination group after him. You needn't worry about that Saiyan. Please, you deserve a break." Tournga finished cautiously.

"Oh, you're too kind." Yoshimi said sarcastically. "I take your kindness for fear. What is it you fear? The Saiyan? His friends? Or is it someone else? Me for example, do you fear me? Ah, of course. You fear what I might do to you after I massacre the Saiyans. Is that it? Well, you needn't worry about that."

Tournga sighed and relaxed in his chair. "I'm glad you understand."

"Oh yes, I understand completely." Yoshimi jabbed his hand through Tournga's chest like a blade, twisted it, and then pulled it back out. He shook the blood off his hand. "You should have worried about what I might do if you tried to stop me. Now it's too late. The Saiyans are mine! No one else's!" He turned and walked out of the big room.

Niron stood in front of him. He looked strait ahead, past Yoshimi, at nothing. "So, you finally did it?" he asked in a low, calm voice.

Yoshimi also looked past Niron, at nothing. He didn't even have to acknowledge Niron's question.

Niron knew the answer. He had felt Tournga's life force slip away. "What are you going to do now? Will you kill us all, or will you let us help you? We will follow you if you wish to command us."

Yoshimi walked past Niron in silence, then turned around to face him as if he had come to an answer. "Does that mean you relinquish your command to me?"

Niron bowed. "I know when I am outclassed. My brother and Tok will be your loyal followers. I am yours to command," He looked up, still bowed. "My Lord."

Yoshimi smiled.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had taken seats on the bed, next to Goku. Vegeta remained leaning against the wall, but still listening. Bulma was tinkering with three vials, and a microscope. Chi Chi had sat down on a chair next to her, but she was also listening to Goku. Goku finished speaking and everyone was silent for a long time.

"We… We have to stop that monster before he does that to this time as well!" Goten said finally.

Gohan nodded. "But you can't even fight him in this state." He said to Goku. "You said he rebels against that leader guy, and that is when he gets most dangerous?"

"From what I understood form Trunks, yeah." Goku said.

"So that big guy that Mikua spoke about, Tournga, is the only thing keeping Yoshimi from destroying and enslaving the planet?" Trunks asked.

Goku nodded.

"Then why don't we go find him before he has a chance to kill Tournga?" Goten asked.

"For all we know, he has already killed Tournga." Gohan said.

"Then why don't we do something before he decides to enslave the Earth while we sit here and discuss it!" Vegeta demanded clenching his fist.

"I've got it!" Bulma exclaimed interrupting the other conversation. "Here you go Goku!" She held up a vial of clearish-pink liquid as she turned to face them. "Take a swig of this in a half an hour. It doesn't last as long as the injections do, but it works." She tossed it to Goku, who caught it.

"How long does it last?" Gohan asked.

"About a half an hour." She answered.

Goku wrapped his fist around it softly. "Ok, let's go!"

Gohan outstretched his hand to Goku. "Father, why don't you let me hold on to it for you? That way it won't get lost or broken."

"Sure." Goku said handing the vial to his oldest son.

"So, all you have to do is power up and Yoshimi will come running. Is that right?" Vegeta asked Goku.

Goku nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"An invitation I presume. What do you think I am, some dog you can lure around?" Yoshimi asked bitterly. He had appeared in the room just before Vegeta finished speaking. Bulma and Chi Chi stood back when they saw him.

A cocky expression washed over Vegeta's face. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"You insolent…!" Yoshimi recomposed himself and spoke again. "Goku, your friends managed to sneak you away earlier, but you won't be so lucky this time. I just hope the fight lasts longer." Yoshimi ignored all the others in the room. He stepped forward and put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Let's go, shall we?" They both vanished.

Goku and Yoshimi appeared in an abandoned tournament ring. With closer examination, Goku realized they were in the World Martial Arts tournament ring. At this time of year it was abandoned.

"You love to fight here, don't you? You find it more exhilarating to fight on this white-tilled surface. I just wanted to feel what you feel here. Also, I wanted to destroy you with it. Both Earth's greatest warrior and Earth's greatest fighting arena will crumble together!"

"Not likely!" Goku said confidently. _Where are you, Gohan?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Shoot! I shouldn't have taken father's serum!" Gohan scolded himself.

"You can't blame yourself Gohan. You had no idea they would disappear." Trunks said.

Vegeta growled and stepped toward the door. "He just ignored me as if I didn't exist! That is the last time he will blow me off so easily!" Vegeta threw the door open and shot off at lightning speeds.

"We'd better follow him." Gohan said and the three remaining Saiyans followed Vegeta's lead.

Goku let his energy aura blow wildly around his body. Golden energy whipped and whirled around the small Saiyan body filled with threatening electrical streams. His hair blew around then turned golden blonde. "Let's go." Goku said and they both vanished.

Explosions, created each time they made contact, erupted in random spots across the sky. They were moving so fast that the explosions were all that could be seen. After about five minutes of nonstop fighting both fighters landed facing each other. Electrical static raced through Goku's energy signifying that Goku was in Super Saiyan Two.

"You know you can't beat me in this form." Yoshimi said.

"I can try." Goku replied. _He's right. I can't beat him like this. I need Super Saiyan Four, but I can't transform! I don't understand this. Why can't I transform._

Yoshimi showered Goku with ki blasts from his right palm. Goku dodged several of them then teleported behind Yoshimi and delivered a ki blast of his own into Yoshimi's back. It struck Yoshimi and he turned to hit Goku, but Goku jumped backward. Now they both were in the air and several feet apart. They both began gathering energy for a ki attack. The attacks buzzed and hummed as they grew in power. Both had gathered the right amount of energy and then they released the blasts at the same time. The two blasts streamed toward each other and collided. When the two met, they swirled together into one large blast. Both Goku and Yoshimi were pushing the blast trying to gain control over it and push it at the other. The blast inched back and forth between Goku and Yoshimi.

Yoshimi moved forward and began to smile. He moved closer and closer until it appeared that the only thing between Goku and Yoshimi was a large round ball of energy. "I told you, you can't beat me like this." He powered up and sent the ball of energy colliding with Goku's body. The energy ball was just a little bit bigger than Goku himself.

Goku tumbled through the air from the impact then came to a halt. He put his hands to his side, one over the other with palms facing each other. "KaMeHaMeHa!" He yelled launching the attack at Yoshimi.

A man appeared in Vegeta's path. It was Niron. He stopped Vegeta abruptly in his tracks. "Hello Vegeta."

"Niron. Good, I needed a punching bag." Vegeta said.

Tok and Xino appeared as well when Gohan, Goten, and Trunks did.

Tok looked at Goten and Trunks. "I'll take them. Xino, you can have the older boy." Xino smiled.

Yoshimi slapped Goku's attack away with one hand. "Saiyans must be deaf." Yoshimi sneered.

Goku felt his body going numb and he heard the dreadful ringing again. _No! This can't happen now!_ He lowered to the ground in a kneeling position.

"That's right Goku, submit to me." Yoshimi said.

Goku's eyes flashed and he darted forward striking Yoshimi under the chin. Yoshimi skidded backwards into the bleachers. "I… won't let you… beat me!" Goku yelled and he erupted his energy aura again. The ringing grew louder and more intense. Goku struggled to stay in control of his body and prevent himself from passing out again. _I can't afford to lose consciousness again. If I do, it's all over._

Yoshimi removed himself from the bleachers and rubbed his sore jaw. "You're going to pay for that you wretch!" He flew forward and pounded Goku numerous times with his fists. Goku could do nothing to defend. He just took the beating. Yoshimi stopped and jumped back a few feet to admire his work. Goku staggered, but remained on his feet.

The ringing had really begun to get to him. He was getting dizzy. He was able to keep himself awake, but he could hardly move. _This isn't going to do me any good either. If I can't fight back, that's just as good as being unconscious. _

"So you can't even fight back can you? Ha, how pathetic." Yoshimi kicked Goku in the chest. Goku skidded to the ground and didn't move. Yoshimi punched Goku in the stomach multiple times until Goku spat up blood. Then Yoshimi batted Goku to the side with one hand. He went to punch Goku again, but Goku managed to jump into the air. Yoshimi punched Goku strait up with his other fist. Goku sailed strait up into the air and collided with Yoshimi's fist in the back, sending him back to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Yoshimi kicked him to the side strait into the bleachers. Goku exploded through five rows of solid concrete bleachers before he came to a halt. Goku tried to stand up, but before he made it completely to his feet, Yoshimi attacked again. Goku's body flew up into the air, then gravity kicked in and Goku fell back to the tournament ring. After he hit the ground, Yoshimi picked him up by the front of his shirt. "I can't believe that _you _beat _me_ in the future! This is unbelievable! You are too weak to even fight back. Ha, well, no matter now. I'll be rid of you." He dropped Goku and floated above him high in the air. He put both hands, palms down, facing the ground. A ball of bright blue energy formed in front of them. It grew larger and pulsed. It hummed loudly and grew.

Goku opened his eyes and looked up at the ball and Yoshimi. They both blurred in and out of view. _I can't move out of the way of that, but somehow I have to. If not, this is really going to hurt. Heh, wow, come to think about it, my whole body hurts pretty badly already. His attacks are pretty powerful, especially when I can't even block against them. I've never had to beat the same guy twice in a row, but I'll figure out how to do it, I hope. It shouldn't be this hard. It wouldn't be if I could transform, but that time traveling thing is preventing me from transforming. So I am going to have to find some other way. _

Yoshimi threw the large blue ball at Goku it moved slowly. To Goku, it felt like it took forever to get to him. He quickly pushed himself up, pulled his hands back, then threw them forward. "KaMeHaMeHa!" His blast connected with Yoshimi's. Yoshimi's attack came to a dead halt. They both struggled, again, to push the blast toward the other. The ball inched back and forth between Goku and Yoshimi.

"Urgh! You can't win!" Yoshimi yelled. Charging up and pushing the ball toward Goku.

"No, I can't lose!" Goku yelled back and used both hands to push the ball back to a halt.

"You little wretch! How dare you! Where did you get that power?" Yoshimi yelled still trying to gain control of the ball. It bobbed back and forth. Neither fighter would submit to the other's power. "You… will… lose!" Yoshimi forced more power into his attack, making the ball advance toward Goku.

"No, I won't!" Goku also forced his remaining energy into his KaMeHaMeHa wave, stopping the ball once again. _I can't hold this much longer. I have to do something._ Goku mustered every ounce of power he had left and strengthened his attack with it. The ball quickly advanced toward Yoshimi, and hit him. Goku fell backwards panting. He hit the ground and laid there watching the cloud of dust above him, which contained Yoshimi's angry body. _He's not going to be happy when he gets out of that. So I had better get up while I can… Well, I still can't move. Heh, go figure. Chi Chi's not going to be happy when she finds out I died again. No, not yet. Not until I beat him. I really need that antidote right now. With out it, I'm done for._

_Kakarot! Don't you even think about giving in!_

_Vegeta?_ Goku opened his eyes, but didn't see anyone except the dust cloud.

_You get up and you beat that monster! You have the power, and no blue freak can beat you! So stand up already!_

_Vegeta, I can hardly move. I am completely drained. I have nothing left to fight with._

_Don't give me any excuses! Just do it!_ Vegeta's voice yelled in his head.

Goku slowly pushed to his feet. He wobbled back and forth before he steadied himself. _Good, that's a start. _

The dust cleared and Yoshimi floated above Goku like an angry wasp. "So, you can still stand after all that? Well, for how much longer? Your body is thrashed, and I'm just getting started." He glared at Goku more intensely than ever. "No one hits me with my own attack!" Yoshimi cleared the distance between him and Goku in the blink of an eye, and beat Goku back down to the ground. Goku managed to block the hits from making direct contact, but the force threw him down. Yoshimi knelt down and put a hand on Goku's chest. He gathered energy in the palm of that hand. "This blast will pierce your body and the ground beneath. I won't beat around the bush, goodbye!"

A ball of energy streaked across the ground striking Yoshimi in the back. His agitated expression became venomous. The ball of energy against Goku's chest dissipated. Yoshimi slowly stood up and turned to face his attackers.

Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were standing with their hands outstretched. Gohan and Vegeta teleported forward. Vegeta struck Yoshimi and knocked him away from Goku. Gohan broke off and stopped next to his father. He quickly pulled out the medicine.

"Here dad, drink this." He began to unscrew the lid, when the bottle exploded in his hands. "Uh!" Gohan turned and ended up face to face with Yoshimi who was holding Vegeta by the throat. Vegeta was no longer a Super Saiyan, or conscious for that matter. Gohan was frozen in horror. The only means of helping his father was just destroyed in his very hands, and Vegeta was out cold.

Yoshimi cocked his arm back and hurled Vegeta like a baseball into Gohan. They both glided back quite a ways before finally hitting the ground. The force of impact knocked the wind out of Gohan and he too lost consciousness.

Yoshimi created a large energy ball between both hands and turned around. He hurled it at Goten and Trunks, who were planning a sneak attack. They both hit the ground and their hair faded to its original color.

Yoshimi faced Goku again, who was still on the ground. He put his hand up in the air as if to catch something. A blue mass formed into a ball in his hand. It grew bigger and kept growing. "Soon this ball will destroy your entire body. You can't run. Or block. All you can do is accept your fate: Death." He smiled. "How many times have I said something like that? I'm getting tired of saying it so just die!"

_I… can't… lose… like this…Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks. I… Won't… LOSE!_ Goku's body pulsed with energy. His charging energy aura blew a crater in the concrete below him and he transformed into a Super Saiyan Four. He floated there glowing with his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? I thought you couldn't transform!" Yoshimi exclaimed.

Goku chuckled confidently.

Yoshimi launched the ball at Goku. Goku put one hand out and caught it with out straining a muscle.

"Yoshimi," Goku said stepping forward. "You know how this is going to end." Goku was slowly advancing. The ball was now aimed directly at Yoshimi. Goku put his other hand in to support the ball. "KaMeHaMeHa!" He yelled as a blue stream of energy launched the ball back at Yoshimi. Yoshimi vanished just before the ball hit. The ball sped off into the distance. Goku shut his eyes. "You coward." Goku said aloud. "Just accept that you're going to die."

"But that's where you're wrong Saiyan." Yoshimi said coming up behind Goku slowly. Goku turned around and faced Yoshimi. He opened his eyes as Yoshimi came to a halt in front of him.

Goku jumped back a ways in the air. He put both arms up in the air and concentrated. "Just stay still for me will you?" Goku said. The blue energy mass began to gather several feet in the air. His Super Saiyan Four form wasn't pure enough to hold the Spirit Bomb together for very long. _I'll have to do this fast._

Yoshimi didn't move. You know what ever you throw at me I can dodge it easily. Why do you even bother?" He crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed as he floated in mid air.

_Go ahead, you just keep thinking that._ The Spirit Bomb grew bigger and bigger until it pulsed with bright blue energy. Small particles of bluish-white energy were being pulled toward the large ball. It was a beautiful sight. The last few particles were absorbed by the ball and it pulsed larger and Goku's arms flashed with light from the ball. Goku pulled his arms back and supported the weight of the ball. It moved with his arms. Suddenly it started to warp and fluctuate. Goku struggled to keep the ball in one piece. It wanted to fall apart. His muscles strained as he used every ounce of strength in his body to hold the energy together. It was clear on his face that he was having trouble keeping it together.

Yoshimi was slightly worried for a moment then he saw the ball begin to collapse. "Nice try Goku, but you can't control your own attack. You're pathetic. I must've gone soft with out a proper challenge in the future. There's no other way you could've beaten me."

"No! You're wrong! I can beat you now, just as I did then." Goku growled. The Spirit Bomb wasn't even round any more. Goku focused his mind and forced some of his own ki around the bomb to act like a containment shell until it hit. He threw the mass at Yoshimi.

Yoshimi's expression changed again as he realized Goku might just kill him with this technique. "Nooo!" He yelled. He put his hands out to brace for the attack, but when the ball was a few feet away, a feeling in his stomach told him that he couldn't block it. A smear of black and tan on the reddish ground caught his eye behind him. He turned a saw Gohan, unconscious on the ground. He smiled. He didn't have enough energy left to teleport, he also couldn't get around the ball before it hit, but he could still move. He flew backward and passed Gohan. The ball would hit the ground where Gohan was, before it would hit him.

When Yoshimi moved, Goku saw Gohan. "Iyaa! Gohan!" Goku didn't have time to think. He put his fingers to his forehead and teleported just before the bomb hit. He put his arms out and braced the ball. It pushed him backward and he slid into Gohan's body. The ball was five feet from the ground. "Gohan, you have to wake up! Now!" Goku yelled. "Gohan wake up! Get out of here! Now!"

Wind rushed violently through Gohan's hair. Sand blew around into small dust storms. Gohan twitched. He lifted his face off the ground and heard his father's voice. "Dad…?" Gohan asked and looked up. He saw the Spirit Bomb and his father mere inches away from his face. His blood went cold. He thought he was dead.

"Get out of here Gohan!" Goku yelled.

A black basketball sized blast hit Goku in the back and he lost his footing and fell onto Gohan. The Spirit bomb moved forward.

"Goku! Drop the containment field and let the pure energy wash over you and Gohan! The pure energy won't hurt either of you!" King Kai yelled telepathically to Goku.

"But…" Goku started, but then let the sentence go. He knew it was the only way. He had to waist the energy. Goku pulled his ki away from the bomb and it fell apart. Blue energy washed over himself and Gohan, then it dissipated. Goku felt his body absorb a large amount of the pure energy from the Spirit Bomb. He suddenly knew what to do.

Goku leapt from the ground and teleported next to Yoshimi. He put a hand on Yoshimi's chest. Goku smiled. Yoshimi was confused for a moment, then he looked horrified. He kicked Goku away and backed off quickly.

_It's done._ Goku thought and fell out of Super Saiyan Four. He reverted back to his child form and passed out.

Yoshimi approached Goku's unconscious body. "Filthy Saiyan! A noble effort, but you've failed! Die!" He aimed a blast at Goku's chest.

"No! Father!" Gohan lunged at Yoshimi and hit him across the face. Yoshimi skidded backward a bit and smiled at Gohan. His smile twisted into a look of pain and utter horror. Yoshimi doubled over on himself. He clenched every part of his body as if his skin were on fire before exploding.

Gohan stared blankly at the vacant spot where Yoshimi once stood. He blinked a few times. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "Well… Um… That was… easy… Did I do that?"

"No Gohan. Goku did." King Kai said. "When he touched Yoshimi, he transferred all the pure energy he absorbed from the Spirit Bomb into Yoshimi's body. Yoshimi couldn't survive with such pure energy inside his body. It destroyed him." King Kai said admiring Goku's plan. "Now you'd better get him home and in bed. His little body's gonna hurt for a year after everything that has happened to him in the past couple days."

Gohan smiled and looked over the battlefield. "Right…" His eyes shut and he fell unconscious.

"Gohan? Gohan! Gohan get up! You can sleep later! You have to get everyone home! Gohan! Gohan!" King Kai yelled.

Gohan didn't move, he simply slept there soundly.

"Kid's just like his father…" King Kai sighed.

Owari 

AN: I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
